


The Punk-Folk Love Connection

by vesperlynds



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: This is a short fic I wrote in a facebook message to my friend, who just requested the pairing. It features Yondu as a punk rocker and Ego as a folk singer in the 70s.





	The Punk-Folk Love Connection

The year was 1975, the place, a shady bar in the center of town. Two men enter the bar: Yondu, an up-and-coming punk-rocker, and Ego, a popular, yet fading folk singer, who was used to playing to a cheer-filled audience. 

These two did not get along at first, but that was all going to change as time goes by. 

During Yondu's first few sets, he played after Ego received multiple standing ovations, night after night. As Yondu developed his repertoire, his cheers slowly began to outweigh the ones Ego received. 

One night, after a particularly poor show, Ego walked towards Yondu and said "How did you so easily steal my audience?" Yondu smirked, "The times are changing, my man. Get with it, update your tunes." Ego nodded his head in thanks and walked towards the bar. He ordered a drink, and pulled out a notepad from his pocket. 

The page was filled with song titles, most of them about flowers, nature, and the occasional song about innocent love. He sighed, and began writing on a new page, but scribbled through every idea. 

About two months after Yondu started performing, Ego went up on stage and began singing. Ego's beard reverberated as the smooth tones came out and made their way to the audience. The audience managed a meager round of applause as Ego walked off the stage. 

As Yondu made his way forward, he slid his fingers along his red mohawk. The crowd erupted in giggles. Yondu smiled and looked towards Ego in the sidelines and winked. He looked towards the audience again, "Thank y'all for having me tonight. I got a new song for ya tonight. It's about never surrendering our values"

After Yondu finished his set, he walked over towards Ego and said "Ya know, I got the voice of an angel, but you ain't too bad yourself. Sorry the audience isn't as kind as they once were. The scene is changin' here. What do ya call that third number, the one about how bright the sun shines." 

Ego slightly blushed, yet with a stern face said "How Bright Does the Sun Shine (So Bright)" Yondu burst into a loud chuckle, which pulsed through his body. 

He reached out and put his hand on Ego's bare arm. "Wanna come back to my place?" Ego shrugged and followed Yondu out to his motorcycle and got on behind him, wrapping his arms around Yondu's waist.


End file.
